


Sotto Voce

by janiejanine



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover orchestra AU in which a bunch of nerds fall in love. (Prompted ficlets.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Judith

A perfect performance was a rush unlike any other. All the work, sweat and worry were worth it for those rare nights when her nerves disappeared and her fingers flew across the strings so easily, she didn't even have to think.

The concert was long over and backstage was almost empty, but Judith was still vibrating with energy, and she had to do something, or she’d explode.

As she turned down the last dark hallway, she tripped over a trumpet case and smacked squarely into its owner.

She looked up, and before she could think about it—because he was there, because she’d always thought he was cute, because she’d temporarily lost her mind, maybe all three—she pulled him close and kissed him. 

She let go almost immediately and stood frozen, eyes wide. “I—” she said, and then his arms were around her and he was kissing her back, and she no longer wanted to say anything at all.


	2. Felix

Felix hadn’t expected the newest member of the string section to be quite so tall. Or handsome. Or chiseled.

He checked the size of the case he was carrying. Double bass. Nice.

He watched him out of the corner of his eye as he unpacked his instrument. Double Bass caught his gaze and looked away with a faint blush, hurriedly going into his warmups.

 _Huh_ , Felix thought as he rosined his bow. Whoever this new guy was, he sure had great… tone.


	3. Cullen

In many ways, Cullen was made for the trumpet. He has the lungs and the air for it, and the volume, when necessary. He’s never regretted choosing it, but now, every once in a while, he can’t help wishing he’d gone with something a little closer in proximity to the first violins.

He’s at the perfect angle to admire the back of her head. But now that he’s become intimately familiar with her expressions, he knows exactly what he’s missing: the wrinkle between her brows when she works through a difficult passage, or the little smile she gets when she pulls it off, or the slow, maddening way she licks her lips when she’s nervous, or—

He cuts that thought off before it begins. There are only so many measures of rest, and he should not be thinking about her mouth right now, even if it is much more interesting than what he’s actually doing.

Besides, if his vantage point is lacking, he can live with it. He might be a bit jealous of those who are close enough to appreciate those things on a regular basis, but he is, after all, the only person in this hall who knows what she looks like when she comes, how it feels to make her shudder.

They haven’t been together very long, but in that time, he’s learned a few crucial things about her. One, she looks better in his shirts than he does. Two, her deft, string-calloused fingers can reduce him to jelly in seconds flat. Three, nothing turns her on like Russians. (They don’t do much for him, personally, but he’ll Stravinsky her into oblivion if that’s what she wants.)

This week, they’re starting Shostakovich, and the benefits will probably be spectacular.

His lips and tongue were made for the trumpet, and for her, and as soon as this interminable rehearsal is over, he’s going to take her somewhere private and put them to very, very good use.


	4. Felix

Felix watched as the last stragglers drifted out, checking carefully to make sure they were all gone. The room was empty now, just him and Double Bass. This time, he was really going to do it.

Every time he tried to ask Kaidan out, the what-ifs piled on top of each other, and he talked himself out of it before he even began. This was the perfect opportunity. If he didn’t do it now, he might never get up the nerve again. He took a deep breath.

Before he could get the words out, Kaidan spoke. “You know, you, uh, you had me at cello,” he said.

His face froze, eyes wide, like he couldn’t believe what just came out of his mouth; then he got up and backed quickly, quietly out of the room.

Felix sat in astonished silence as the door swung shut. That was without a doubt the worst—and most bizarrely endearing—pickup line he’d ever encountered.

He snorted a laugh. Actually, it might have been a good thing he hadn’t been able to get a word in. He couldn’t guarantee he wouldn’t have blurted out an equally cringe-inducing pun. Maybe he should do that anyway, just to make it even.

… _If_ he got the chance, since its prospective recipient had just fled like the room was on fire.

_Oh, shit_ , he thought, and ran for the door. Hopefully, he’d catch him before he reached the parking lot.


End file.
